Achievements
Achievements Tap now joins many games in the App Store that tracks user's achievements. Tap Zoo however adds the benefit of getting rewards for each of the these achievements. Each of the acheivements will have a goal listed. The achievement will also show your progress of your goal so you know just how much more to do to accomplish your goal. Once you have attained an achievement, the achievement button will blink. Click the button and select the achievement that states you are complete. You will then be awarded. : Tip: Some of the achievements require that you have Neighbors. See the Making Friends section of this guide for tips on how to get more friends. : Tip: If you don't have enough friends to send email or text messages to, send it to yourself. Tap Zoo does not really know if the email address you typed or the phone number you entered is yours or someone elses. It doesn't check that you've entered the same person twice. Achievement List Have you got them all? Achievements require a minimum level and some of them require you to complete another achievement first before seeing them. Use the Achivement List below to follow your progress. There are 13 tracks for achievements, so you will only see at most 13 achievements listed at any one time. Once you complete one achievement, you should be ready to complete the next one, provided you also meet the minimum level requiement for the next achievement. Achievements will be hidden until you reach the minimum required level listed below and any prerequisites. The chart below lists the achievements in order. Going down the list will show you the order that the achievements should be accomplished. Achivement Track 1 Achievement Track 2 Achievement Track 3 Achievement Track 4 Achievement Track 5 Achievement Track 6 Achievement Track 7 Achievement Track 8 - Crossbreed Track Achievement Track 9 Achievement Track 10 Achievement Track 11 - Requires Completion of Promenade Achievement Achievement Track 12 - Requires Completion of Good Walls Achievement Achievement Track 13 - Quest Track : Tip: Do you hate decorations, sidewalks, or rivers but are required to buy them for an achievement? Buy the decorations you need, get the achievement, then turnaround and sell them. Be careful though, some achievements (ex. Promenade) build on another (ex. Sidewinder) so you may not want to sell those 4 sidewalks you just bought that quickly. Version 1.7 Quest - Rescue Allison's Animals Spoiler Alert! - If you wish to discover this quest on your own, please stop reading and switch to another page, otherwise read on. Version 1.7 introduced a new Achievements or rather a Set of Achievements that if completed would result the creation of a dock, a sailing boat and a new animal - the Golden Pheasant. The dock and boat aren't actually bought, they are rewarded to you when you accomplish the steps of the quest. The achievement list above should provide you will all the necessary details in completing the quest. It will take roughly around 9 days to complete the entire quest (2 days of you don't use stars to instantly crossbreed your animals in steps 4 through 6 - you will need 36 stars - 9 stars for each of the instant crossbreeds). There are some additional requirements as well that are not listed, to fit everything you need for the quest: 2 Oak Trees, a Rope Bridge, 2 Ash Trees, a Tool Shed, 4 Recycle Bins, 2 Water Buffalos, 3 T-Shirt Stands, 2 Birds of Paradise, and an Apple Cider Store, you will definitely need some extra land. Although you can start the quest in level 8, you may only complete it with a minimum level of 13. Also, buying all of these items doesn't come cheap, unless you're at level 20 or higher. If you're looking to complete this for a huge monetary reward at the end, you may be disappointed, the Golden Pheasant doesn't give that much coins or experience. If the sense of accomplishment is enough reward for you, go ahead and try it out - what else are you going to do waiting for revenue which won't come for another 4 hours and 32 minutes. The boat and dock: Last Updated: 6/25/2011 (Added Version 2.0 and Content 29 Updates)